U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,166 (Lenchin et al.) discloses converted starches having a DE less than 5 and certain paste and gel characteristics which are used as a fat and/or oil replacement in various foods, including ice cream and mayonnaise. The converted starches are described as dextrins, acid-converted starches (fluidity starches), enzyme-converted starches and oxidized starches. It is also disclosed that if the converted starches are not rendered cold-water soluble by the conversion, they are pregelatinized prior to use or cooked during use.
A product bulletin entitled "Paselli SA2; The Natural Alternative to Fats and Oils" (AVEBE b.a., Foxhol, Holland, Ref. No. 05.12.31.167 EF) discloses the use of a low-DE-hydrolysate (DE less than 3) made from potato starch as a replacement for fifty percent of the fat with an amount of the low-DE-potato starch hydrolysate plus water (starch hydrolysate at 28% dry solids) equal to the amount of fat replaced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,465 (Richter et al.) and 3,986,890 (Richter et al.) disclose the use of thermoreversible gels of a starch hydrolysate (formed by enzymatic hydrolysis) as a substitute for fat in a variety of foods, including cake creams and fillings, mayonnaise and remoulades, cream cheeses and other cheese preparations, bread spreads, pastes, meat and sausage products, and whipped cream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,723 (Chiu) discloses partially debranched starch prepared by enzymatic hydrolysis of the .alpha.-1,6-D-glucosidic bonds of the starch, comprising amylopectin, partially debranched amylopectin and up to 80% by weight, short chain amylose and that the partially debranched starch is useful in a variety of ways depending upon the degree of debranching. It is disclosed that a waxy maize starch (or other waxy starch) can be partially debranched (i.e. to 25% to 70% short chain amylose) to yield sufficient short chain amylose to form a thermally reversible gel in an aqueous starch suspension. It is further disclosed that the same degree of debranching of waxy starches is preferred for lending a fat-like, lubricating texture to an aqueous starch dispersion.
PCT Publication No. WO 91/07106, published May 30, 1991, discloses a method of preparing a food grade, insoluble bulking agent from starch that is also disclosed to be useful as a bulking or texturizing agent in low-fat food formulations. The method of preparing the starch comprises a retrogradation process followed by enzymatic (e.g., .alpha.-amylase) or chemical (e.g., acid) hydrolysis of amorphous regions in the retrograded product. In this process, amylose is allowed to retrograde from a solution of gelatinized starch. The hydrolysis is then undertaken to reduce or eliminate amorphous regions in the retrograded product.